More Than This
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: songfic Remy experiences his heart's desire.... set between chapters 15 & 16 of "Starting Today"


AN: I own nothing and no one portrayed here. "More Than This" belongs to The Cure.

_For a second of your life……Tell me that it's true… Waiting for a sign… It's all I want of you…. Your heart hides a secret….. A promise of what is….. Something more than this ~~_

Remy looked around; had he gone back in time? For there was his _femme_, his beautiful Rogue, dressed in the black and silver from Mardi Gras. But instead of the Bayville High gymnasium, she was in his room; no one there but the two of them. Was he dreaming? Something was off, but he couldn't set his mind to think about it because her lovely hands were touching his face, the soft skin of her fingers tracing lightly over his lips; the touch leaving them tingling and longing for more.

"_Chere_.........?"

"Shhhh......._mon coeur_......." Her whispered voice soft and comforting as she drew him into her arms.

_~~ Just a second of your time…… Anyone will do….. A taste of any other…… Is all I want from you……. Offer me the world…. And how can I resist…… Something more than this_

_Make believe in magic… Make believe in dreams…. Make believe impossible….. Nothing as it seems…… See, touch, taste, smell, hear…. But never know if it's real ~~_

Any other words he might have spoken were lost in the sweetness of her mouth covering his, one hand still cupping his face tenderly. This, this is what he's needed, what he's desired. All his frustrated fantasies amounted to nothing compared to the heart beating against his chest and the tongue tracing his lips. He moaned softly and held her tighter, trying to burrow deeper into her mouth. His world was so cold compared to the warmth he held. He wanted to bury himself inside her; pour his soul into her own and come out clean on the other side. He knew that if there was anything that could take away his pain, everything that was wrong in his life and redeem him, that it was here in his arms.

_~~ For a second of your life…. Tell me if it's true….. Anywhere we are…… It's all I want of you….. Your lips lies a secret….. A promise of a kiss….. Of something more than this ~~_

Lying on his bed, the clothing slid easily from their bodies and her warmth surrounded him. She was softer than anything he had ever touched in his life and he had to taste and explore every inch. Yes, this was worth any and every risk. What was his life worth if it was to be spent alone, without her? A heart beat within his chest but it didn't feel like his own anymore. He laid a hand over her chest and felt his own heart beat there in place of hers. This was right; a true union, never to be parted. Raising himself over her, he used his body to complete the joining, swallowing her cries into his mouth.

_~~ Just a second of your time…… Anyone will do……. To know any other….. Is all I want from you……. Giving me the world……. Now I can't resist….. Something more than this_

_Make believe in magic….. Make believe in dreams…… Make believe impossible….. Nothing as it seems…. Never really understand….. What anything means ~~_

They rocked together slowly, whispered words of adoration brushing each other's skin. In all his experience, he'd never desired like this. Onward he pushed, clasping her tightly to him as if to meld them together completely. He felt his release coming and buried his face in his love's neck, his heart ready to burst...............

_~~ Another second of my life…… Not knowing if it's true…… Make believe in nothing….. Is all I want of you….. Whisper me a secret…… Whisper me there is….. Always something other….. Something more than this ~~_

......but the sound of his alarm clock jolted him back awake and Remy cursed, burying his face in the pillow. It had felt so real this time, he could have sworn she was there in his arms, and it was so good, so right. But no, his _chere_ lay asleep across town, heart and mind shattered possibly beyond repair. And here he was left to mourn what he could not have; left with nothing but an echo of love in his mind and frustrated tears on his pillow.

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


End file.
